


Never Thought I'd End Up Here

by syriala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, gentle Chris, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Derek could barely stand. His back was on fire, too many shards to count embedded there, and his senses were overwhelmed. The explosion had been loud, even to human ears, and it was hell to his more sensitive ones.“Derek,” Chris said, clearly concerned, but Derek could barely hear him over the ringing in his ears. He was pretty sure his eardrum was still healing.“I’m okay,” Derek slurred out, though he dangerously swayed to the side.





	Never Thought I'd End Up Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Chris Argent Appreciation Week Day 2, New Beginnings/Happily Ever After. Someone needed to take care of Derek, and who better to care for him than a very soft, gentle and caring Chris. Who will continue to care for Derek as long as he will let him, I'm sure.

Derek could barely stand. His back was on fire, too many shards to count embedded there, and his senses were overwhelmed. The explosion had been _loud_ , even to human ears, and it was hell to his more sensitive ones.

“Derek,” Chris said, clearly concerned, but Derek could barely hear him over the ringing in his ears. He was pretty sure his eardrum was still healing.

“I’m okay,” Derek slurred out, though he dangerously swayed to the side.

Only Chris’ hands on his arms kept him upright and even then, Derek still felt like his knees would give out at any moment. Derek could barely keep his eyes open, but he thought Chris leaned to the side to take a look at his back before his hands on his arms tightened even more.

“You saved my life,” Chris said, and he sounded surprised, confused even, like he still expected differently from Derek, even after everything they went through.

“I’m okay,” Derek said again, though he could feel his flesh healing over the smaller shards, could feel it being sliced open as it tried to heal around the bigger ones and Derek’s knees buckled at that.

“You’re not,” Chris whispered. “Let’s get you out of here.”

Derek weakly nodded. He couldn’t have the paramedics that were bound to show up any time now see him like this. It would only raise questions. Derek would like to pretend like he followed Chris out of the station, but he was sure that without Chris’ arm around his waist Derek would have dropped down where he stood. He was too weak to walk on his own.

It should grate on him, accepting the help of a hunter, of an Argent no less, but Derek did just save his life, without second thought even, and he trusted Chris to get him out of here. Chris settled Derek in his car, careful to not let his back touch the seat and once the door was closed, Derek slumped against it.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Chris told him, briefly reaching out to squeeze Derek’s thigh and Derek scoffed.

“That’s only for humans,” he mumbled, ready to just fall asleep for a few minutes but Chris was insistent.

“As long as you’re not healed, it’s also for you,” he gave back.

Derek wanted to argue, he wouldn’t heal as long as the shards were still in his back, but Chris hit a pothole at that moment, painfully jostling Derek, so all that came out was a bitten off curse.

“Shit, sorry,” Chris said and noticeably slowed down, repeatedly looking over at Derek.

When they finally slowed to a stop, Derek forced his eyes open, and he frowned at Chris when he saw where they were.

“This is not my loft,” Derek stated, rather obviously, since they were parked in front of the building where the Argents lived.

“No, it’s not,” Chris gave back and then quickly walked around the car to get Derek’s door.

“Get me home,” Derek said without moving from his seat and Chris fixed him with a glare.

“If you can honestly tell me that you have the necessary equipment to get the shards out of your back, and preferably someone who will do it for you, I will.”

Derek stared at him, hoping that he could just glare Chris into submission since he had neither at his loft, but of course it didn’t work. Chris had stared down more dangerous things than him, after all.

“That’s what I thought,” Chris said, rather smugly if you asked Derek, and he bent down to help Derek out of the car.

Every movement pulled at the shards and Derek’s vision went white with the hot pain it sent through his body.

“I’ve got you,” Chris mumbled, tightening his grip again and slowly dragged Derek to the elevator.

The ride up was longer than Derek had expected, but finally they were at Chris’ door. Even as he was fishing for his keys, Chris didn’t let go of Derek, propping him up against his own body and Derek could do nothing but lean into him, still too weak to stand on his own.

Once inside Chris led him to the bathroom, carefully positioning Derek on the toilet.

“I have a first aid kit, there should be some tweezers in there, one moment,” Chris said, already bending down to get the kit that was stashed underneath the sink.

Derek tried to get his jacket off, but every movement moved his shoulder and back and he stopped with a painful groan.

“Stop that,” Chris chided, and batted his hands away. “I have scissors for that.”

“I like this jacket,” Derek protested, and Chris rolled his eyes.

“It’s more holes than jacket at this point,” he gave back, and started to cut the jacket off Derek without further argument.

Even though Chris was careful, more careful than Derek had ever expected, it hurt like hell to get the jacket off Derek and allow Chris to take a closer look to the still mostly open wound.

“This looks bad,” Chris mumbled and prodded at one of the already healed over shards. “I’m gonna have to cut a few of these out.”

“Just get it over with,” Derek pressed out between clenched teeth and Chris sighed.

“It won’t be pleasant.”

“When is it ever,” Derek muttered and then hissed when Chris eased one of the bigger shards out of his back.

“I’m sorry,” Chris said after almost every shard he got out of Derek and after a few minutes Derek snapped.

“Stop that. I knew what I was doing when I protected you, so don’t go all guilty on me now.”

Derek could feel Chris pause in his work before he sighed and got back to it.

“Alright. But I don’t think I have thanked you for it yet. So, thank you,” Chris said as he worked on another shard.

It was unpleasant work, and it hurt more than Derek would like, but Derek was sure that it would hurt a lot more if Chris were even a little bit less careful. Derek didn’t quite know what to do with the fact that Chris was handling him with such care, actually thanking him on top of it, and so he just shrugged slightly with his good shoulder.

“How long till you’re done?” he asked instead, and Chris hummed.

“This is the last big one,” Chris said just as Derek felt another shard slide free of his skin. “We’ll have to get your shirt off afterwards, so I can get started on the smaller ones.”

Derek wanted to make a joke about Chris wanting to get him naked, but suddenly Chris’ hand was on his neck, just lightly resting there and the words died on Derek’s tongue.

“This’ll hurt again,” Chris lowly said, briefly squeezing Derek’s neck and Derek swayed on the toilet seat.

“It’s fine,” he said after he took a deep breath, and cursed himself when he missed the warmth of Chris’ touch almost as soon as he moved his hand away.

This didn’t mean anything. It was just—it had been a damn long time since anyone handled Derek with such care. That’s all. There was nothing more to it.

“Okay, get ready,” Chris instructed him and then started to lift the shirt off Derek’s torn back.

It caught in places, dried blood keeping it in place and Derek hissed between his teeth. Chris tried to pry it off again, and then sat back a little.

“I can try to loosen it with some warm water,” he told Derek, who shook his head.

“Just rip it off,” he told him, and he felt Chris hesitate.

“You sure? I’m certain we can go about this gentler than that.”

“It hurts, Chris,” Derek said, and he could almost feel Chris surprise at the use of his first name. “I can feel the shards under the skin and it _hurts_. Please, just get it off and get them out,” Derek pleaded, and Chris sighed at that.

“Alright,” he agreed after a few tense seconds. “Brace yourself,” he said, and he barely gave Derek the time to do that before he ripped the shirt off.

Derek couldn’t help the pained noise he made at that, but it was over almost as soon as it started, and Derek took a deep breath. Chris was smoothing his hand over Derek’s back, clearly feeling for the hidden shards and Derek shivered.

He usually ran warmer than humans, but right now his body was focused on healing the injuries he had sustained, lowering his body temperature by a good amount. Certainly enough that Chris’s hand on his back felt like a hot brand, leaving warmth behind wherever it moved.

“I can feel four already completely covered,” Chris informed him, and Derek sighed.

This would hurt like a bitch. Enhanced healing usually was a gift, but in cases like this it only made things worse.

“Then get to the others first, I don’t want any more to completely heal over,” Derek told him and to his credit Chris immediately went to work.

He had to dig a few shards out, where the skin was already mostly closed and by the time only the four were left, there was a fine sheen of sweat all over Derek’s body.

“You want me to keep going or take a break?” Chris asked him, hand yet again on his shoulder, covering the base of his neck.

“Keep going,” Derek panted, trying to hide the way his hands shook. “Just get them out.”

“You’re doing great,” Chris told him, squeezing his neck once before he went back to work.

He swiftly cut the shards out, and Derek was almost surprised when Chris suddenly dropped the knife and the tweezers in the sink.

“I’m done, I think I got them all,” he said and cleaned Derek’s back with a wet wash cloth. “Do you still feel any?” he asked, and Derek rolled his shoulders, feeling for any pinch of pain, but there was nothing.

Chris had done a very thorough job.

“No,” he said. “They are all gone.”

“Good,” Chris said as he dried Derek’s back. “I think it’s already healing, too.”

“It should be,” Derek replied and stood up, ready to finally go home and sleep the healing process off.

It always took more out of werewolves than anyone ever thought. Sometimes even more than Derek himself thought because as soon as he stood up, his knees buckled, and he would have hit the hard floor, if not for Chris’ fast reflexes.

He caught Derek just in time, slinging his arm around Derek’s middle and pulling him back towards his body, taking most of Derek’s weight.

“I should go home,” Derek said, slightly embarrassed that Chris had to help him yet again, but Chris scoffed at his back.

“Because you can totally stand on your own,” he gave back and then lowered Derek to the seat again. “I’m gonna get you some clothes and water, and then I’ll make food for you. You burn a lot of calories for this healing, right? You’re almost cold,” Chris said and touched the back of his hand to Derek’s cheek.

“I’ll go after that then,” Derek grudgingly agreed but Chris shook his head.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You’re staying,” he said, and his voice didn’t allow any argument.

He left the bathroom before Derek could think of a reply anyway. Chris had already been more than nice to him, and a few weeks back Derek wouldn’t have thought that an Argent would show so much compassion for a werewolf.

But he clearly had been wrong there, especially since Chris also opened up his home to him now, and Derek had to admit that even though every hunter he had met so far was horrible, Chris might just be the exception.

Chris returned after a few minutes, with a shirt and a glass of water. He threw the shirt at Derek, placing the water on the counter before he left again, with instructions for Derek to come find him in the kitchen as soon as he felt ready.

“But if you’re not out in ten minutes, I’ll come and get you,” Chris threw over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him and Derek found himself thinking that maybe that wouldn’t be the most horrible thing.

Derek wasted a few minutes, just sitting and breathing before he finally reached for the water and downed it in one go. After that he stood up, bracing himself on the counter, but his knees felt steadier already. He reached for the shirt and let out a pleased noise when he felt how soft it was. It wouldn’t hurt his sensitive, still healing skin at all.

Derek had to swallow past the emotions that inspired, because he was sure Chris had chosen this shirt specifically because of that. Derek pulled it on, and it settled around him like a cloud. It was slightly too big, sleeves almost falling to his fingertips, but Derek couldn’t say he minded.

He pulled them even further down, and then froze when he was suddenly hit with the scent of the shirt. Chris must have worn it recently, because it smelled mostly of him and not laundry detergent. Derek was raising the collar of the shirt to his nose, inhaling deeply before he could even think about it.

It smelled good, better than Derek had noticed before, and he took a few deep breaths, breathing the scent in before he guiltily let the collar drop again. He was sure Chris wouldn’t appreciate what he was doing.

Derek was startled out of his thoughts when Chris suddenly knocked at the bathroom door.

“Derek, are you alright?” he asked, concern clear in his voice.

Before Derek could clear his throat to answer, Chris was already pushing the door open. Derek was pulling the sleeves further down, embarrassed that Chris had to come looking for him. Chris stopped in the doorway, frozen in place as he stared at Derek.

“It fits,” Derek said, unsure what was happening and he clearly startled Chris, who quickly looked away.

“I can see that,” Chris gave back, and Derek’s eyes widened slightly when he finally caught the hint of arousal and want in Chris’ scent, almost overshadowed by pleased satisfaction.

Before Derek could do anything about that though, Chris turned away and walked back into the kitchen, gesturing for Derek to follow him.

“I made sandwiches,” he said to Derek, pointing at a plate. “I didn’t know how you liked them, so I went with the classic,” he shrugged, and Derek nodded his thanks.

He swallowed the first one in three bites, stomach grumbling, but he slowed down for the second one. Chris got up without comment and made Derek another two, but when he offered to make even more, Derek shook his head.

“It’s fine, thank you,” he said, and Chris seemed slightly embarrassed by that. “Where do I sleep?” Derek asked in an attempt to change the subject, but Chris’ scent stayed the same, though the hint of want came back.

“I only have one bed, so you can take that. I’ll take the couch.”

Derek wanted to protest, he could feel himself blush at the mere thought of sleeping in Chris’ bed, surrounded by his scent, but Chris interrupted him before Derek could even really start.

“You’re still healing, and since I owe you my life, offering you my bed is the least I can do.”

“You owe me nothing,” Derek quickly said, because it made him uneasy to think of this as something Chris would owe him for. Like it was a debt he had to pay back.

“It’s fine,” Chris said, waving Derek’s protest away, and Derek sighed.

He pressed his lips together, briefly thinking about if he really wanted to do this, but he felt comfortable, safe, and so he said: “I bet your bed is big enough that we could both sleep there.”

Chris stared at him, clearly taken by surprise, and Derek forced himself not to fidget under his attention, though he couldn’t help but play with the hem of the shirt. It almost felt like protection around him, and Derek was pleased by the way it drew Chris’ gaze as well.

“I wouldn’t ask that of you,” Chris said, and there was a heaviness to his words that clearly told Derek that he was thinking back to Kate.

Alone the fact that Chris would think about that, would think about Derek’s comfort first, made Derek push.

“You’re not. I am. I wouldn’t mind,” Derek mumbled but Chris picked up on it anyway.

He reached out for Derek, drawing his hand away from the hem of the shirt, where he was still fiddling with it.

“I don’t expect anything of you,” Chris told him, and Derek got the distinct impression that he was trying to tell Derek that he didn’t expect any sexual favors for helping him with the shards.

The thought hadn’t even crossed Derek’s mind.

“I know that,” Derek said and tugged Chris towards where he thought the bedroom was.

His body was healed now, but Derek was almost dead on his feet. Thankfully Chris took the hint and walked them to his room. Chris’s scent turned sweet and pleased again when Derek sat down on the bed, and Derek closed his eyes to revel in that.

Kate had only smelled like lust and arousal, but Chris was different. Those two emotions took a back seat for him, because Derek could barely make them out under the other, sweeter scents.

“I’ll try and keep to my side,” Chris told him and abruptly turned away.

“I’m still cold,” Derek replied to that and Chris stopped yet again in the middle of his movement, before he slowly turned back and stared wide-eyed at Derek.

“Derek Hale, are you trying to get me into bed with you?” he asked.

“I thought that was quite obvious,” Derek said with a pointed look at the bed he was sitting on and then shrugged casually, as if his heart wasn’t pounding out of his chest.

Chris took a tentative step forward at that and Derek readily parted his legs, allowing Chris to move in between them. Chris carded his fingers through Derek’s hair and Derek tilted his head back with the motion. He could tell that Chris was nervous, but he also _wanted,_ and Derek smiled up at him.

“You don’t have to do this, I don’t expect anything,” Chris said again, and Derek sighed.

“I’m doing this because I want to. My day was entirely unpleasant so far, and a change of pace would be very welcome.”

“Are you saying I would be something pleasant?” Chris asked him, and Derek tilted his head in consideration.

“If you’re as gentle in bed as you were with the tweezers I would think so,” Derek softly replied and delighted at the faint blush on Chris’ face. “Just come here and cuddle me already, would you?” Derek asked when Chris continued to stare down at him without doing anything.

At that Chris chuckled and stepped away to get some clothes for them to sleep in.

“You want to keep the long sleeves?” he asked Derek who was already changing into sweatpants.

“I’ll be cold until I had some meat,” Derek said and pulled the sleeves down over his hands again. “So, yes.”

“Alright,” Chris said and when Derek turned around he had also changed.

Derek could see how Chris wanted to ask him again if this was okay, and so he turned away to slide underneath the covers. The bed was soft, and comfortable, and it smelled like Chris, calming Derek’s racing heart down and he turned his head to bury his nose in the pillow.

“I guess that answers that then,” Chris mumbled and slid in behind Derek.

There was a second of hesitation, before Chris slung his arm around Derek’s middle and pulled him closer to himself, neatly fitting Derek to his body. Derek went boneless against Chris, leaning back against him and Chris pressed a lingering kiss to the base of his neck.

Derek sighed at the feeling of Chris lips against his skin and turned his head around. Chris took it for the invitation it was, and pressed kiss after kiss to Derek’s jaw, working his way up to the corner of his mouth.

When he finally reached Derek’s lips, Derek turned his head even further, wanting to return the kiss. Chris kept them short and sweet and Derek couldn’t ever remember a time where someone had kissed him just for the sake of kissing.

Eventually they slowed down and parted. Derek turned back again, resuming his position as the little spoon, and that too, was entirely new to him. He had to admit that he liked it; liked the grounding feeling of the arm across his chest and the thought of someone he trusted at his back.

“Sleep well,” Chris muttered, lips dragging against the skin at Derek’s neck and Derek shuddered at that.

“You too,” he said, and then closed his eyes, allowing his other senses to expand.

With Chris’ scent surrounding him and his steady heartbeat at his back, Derek was asleep in seconds. He was safe here after all.


End file.
